The subject matter herein relates generally to card edge connector assemblies.
Card edge connectors are used in various system applications. For example, card edge connectors are typically mounted to a host circuit board. The card edge connectors include card slots for receiving a card edge, such as a circuit card of a pluggable module. However, know card edge connectors are not without disadvantages. For instance, the card edge connectors are typically designed for supporting the pluggable modules. The card edge connectors are subjected to stresses and strains during mating or when mated with the pluggable modules, which may damage or break the soldered connections between the contacts of the card edge connector and the host circuit board. Additionally, retention of the pluggable modules in the card edge connectors may present problems. For instance, latching systems are designed and occupy space around the card edge connectors for retaining the pluggable module in the card edge connector, limiting placement of other components on the host circuit board.
A need remains for a card edge connector assembly that may be mated with pluggable modules in a reliable manner.